Klaine in New York
by AnnimeLover
Summary: Kurt and Blaine start a life together in New York
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Kurt's plan

**Hi guys im back with a new fanfic I hope you enjoy it so please review and favourite :) I do not own glee**

Kurts POV

I was going through the old stuff in my room trying to get over Adam it just wasn't working out

*****flashback*

"Adam you're a great guy and everything but.."

"I get it Kurt your not over Blaine and its not working out between us yes we can still be friends and if we went then it would be awkward since we go to the same school and are in the same club."

"Thanks Adam" Then I gave him a friendly hug and left he was right im not over Blaine

*****End flashback*

I saw a picture that made my day it was when I first went to Dalton and there was a picture of me Blaine and the Warblers. Blaine my first love my first real kiss my first everything and I screwed it up by being such a drama queen about what happnded, stuff happens when your in a long distance relationship. I just wish there was some way to make him forgive me then my eyes drifted to my music I got it if I cant say it to him then I'll sing it to him But what song? Wait I'm a idiot! I got on the phone with Sam and started to pack my things Blaine graduated in a week and im going to be there just like he was for me

"Hi Kurt hows it going?"

"Awesome Sam I have something to tell you but don't tell anybody"

"Sure what is it?"

"I'm coming back to Lima to see you guys graduate and mabe if im lucky... get back together with Blaine"

"Took you long enough!"

"Yes I'm a idiot I know! I told him my plan expect for the song thats for Blaine to know and for nobody else to find out.

I left a note for the girls just simple and to the point

_Be back in a week going to get Blaine back wish me luck! _

_-Kurt_

I got on the plane and on the ride to Lima I went over the song in my head and looked over the sheet music a million times it has to be perfect

Blaine's POV

"Hey Blaine" Sam said to me

"Hey Sam what's got you all happy?"

"Graduation obviously! Do you think Kurt's going to show up?"

"I don't know Sam he told me he was busy with school and his job"

"Yeah so what do you got planned for the summer?"

"I don't know maybe I'll go to New York for a bit"

"If you do tell everyone I said hi"

"I will"

Me and Sam just talked about our future for the rest of the day its scary how fast graduation was approaching I stopped by my locker there was a note there it said

_Meet me in the auditorium _

_-Kurt_

Kurt? What is Kurt doing here?

"What's Kurt doing here?" Sam asked then he had a huge smile on his face

"You knew he was coming?" I asked

"mabey now go dude!" I practically sprinted down the hall only to be stopped by Tina

"Blaine were are you going in such a rush?" She asked

"To get my boyfriend back" I shouted as I continued to run

"Then run faster" Tina shouted back but I couldn't quite here her because my mind was racing did Kurt want to get back together? Why else would he come back without telling me its not my birthday. Well this is it. I stood at the doors to the auditorium and took a deep breath and opened the door there on the stage stood beautiful Kurt I felt nervous come on Blaine you can do this you have made it this far.

"Hi Blaine how are you"

"Good what about you?"

"Good Blaine I want to tell you how stupid I was for ruining the best relationship I have ever had."

"You weren't stupid I was the one who.." Then Kurt put a finger on my lips

"Shhhh don't talk just listen to the song." Then he got on the stage and turned on the music as I sat down then the music started to play.. Wait a minute he's got going to start signing:

You think I'm pretty without any make-up on

You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong

I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me, I was alright

But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life

Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance until we die

You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

The way you turn me on, I can't sleep

Let's runaway and don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me

Just one touch, now baby I believe

This is real, so take a chance

And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach

Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets

I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece

I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance until we die

You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

The way you turn me on, I can't sleep

Let's runaway and don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me

Just one touch, now baby I believe

This is real, so take a chance

And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

The way you turn me on, I can't sleep

Let's runaway and don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me

Just one touch, now baby I believe

This is real, so take a chance

And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

When the song was over I got up went over to him

"You did all this for me?"

"Yeah because I love you Blaine I always have and always will and im sorry it took me so long to realize that. Will you want to get back together?"

"Of corse dummy"

Then I pressed my lips to his and his arms wrapped around my neck he still has that delicious taste of vanilla and hairspary. I just wanted to kiss Kurt all day long and go to my house and catch up on everything.

"How long are you in town?" I asked later on as we walked down the empty hallway holding hands.

"A week im going to watch you graduate"

"Kurt you didn't have to come all the way out here for that."

"Well if I didn't then we wouldn't be doing this." He said as he gestured to our hands then a though hit me.

"What about Adam? I thought you guys were together."

"We were until a little while ago he is great but he's not you." Then I felt Kurt's lips on my check

"So what are you going to do this summer?"

"I don't know yet."

"Will you come with me to New York and... move in with me."

I can't believe Kurt said that I have only dreamed that for months! Me and Kurt in New York together I think Kurt noticed that I was daydreaming because I herd him say

"I'm going to take that as a yes and I hope that you will be ok with roaming with Santana and Rachel until I can get my own place."

"Anything for you Kurt." Then he kissed me not to passionate but still filled with love

"Well we better to get to your house and start packing" I smiled as Kurt dragged me to the car


	2. Chapter 2 future plans

Chapter 2: Future plans

Blaine's POV

"Blaine Anderson your wardrobe is a mess"

"That is why I have you!"

Kurt laughed as he went back to organizing my wardrobe packing it all up and putting it all in a suitcase.

"Are you sure that your parents are ok with you moving out?" he asked

"Yeah they were exited for me"

"That's good"

"So how was your dad's reaction?"

"Well he said that im a adult now so he trusting me to make smart choices."

"I think its awesome that our parents are so supporting of us taking a big step in our relationship."

"Yes but Blaine the big question is: Can you handle Santana 24-7 everyday?" I laughed at him

"I'll do anything for you" Then our lips meet and we feel back on my bed screw packing this is much more productive.

"Blaine we have been broken up a while which means we have a lot of kissing and making up to catch on."

"Well we better get started" our lips meet again and I reached for the buttons on his shirt and it fell on the floor and mine followed my hands roamed on his stomach then to his abs.

"Whatever is in the water in New York I better start drinking it to keep up with your looks"

"You don't have to try your better looking then me without even trying" Kurt said

Kurts POV

"Please I don't even compare to your beautiful looks"

I blushed nobody called me beautiful in a long time Blaine started to kiss my neck then a trail of kisses went down from my neck to my waist were he unbuttoned my pants then continued the trail and stopped at my hips. I started to undo his belt and buttons Blaine rolled on top of me and we started to kiss again pulling the covers on top of us. Then a phone rang damm all phones everywhere I went over to pull the phone out of my pants Blaine grounded that the phone intrupeted our very hot make out session.

"Hello?" I said into the phone as nice as I could meanwhile Blaine's head was on my neck and then he started to kiss on my neck.

"KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL WERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

"Ow! Rachel! I left a note saying I was going to Lima for a few days"

"Yes but why?"

"Reasons" I replied then Blaine said

"Hi Rachel!" I lightly elbowed him I didn't want Rachel to know and using her big mouth to tell the world!

"Oh my god are you guys back together?"

"Yes and you interrupted us as a matter of fact." Now that she knows I might as well tell her the truth

"Sorry and I will tell everyone"

"I'm sure you will Rachel"

"Oh and don't worry im fine if Blaine wants to move in with us" Blaine seemed to hear her because he stopped kissing/sucking on my neck and said into the phone

"Thanks Rachel"

"Yes thanks Rachel see you in a week yes I will tell Finn you said hi goodbye"

then I hung up the phone.

"This time I will turn it on vibrate so when people spam me with texts I won't have to listen to my phone going off every five seconds."

"Good idea" Blaine did the same and we continued what we were doing before we were so rudely interrupted. We kissed and I opened my mouth and welcomed in Blaine's tongue and he did the same to me. His hands went up to touch my hair and normally I would protest but I don't want to ruin this over that I can always fix it later. I herd Blaine moan and say

"Your hair is so soft I love it" Then he kissed the top of my head and then the kisses went down to my nose and to my lips again. My hands went to his hair feeling the curls coming out of his hair from lack of hair gel I smiled

"Just how I like it"

Mercedes POV

"Are 100% sure?"

"Yes Mercedes"

"One second Rachel Santana wants in"

"It's about time Kurt stopped being a stubborn bitch" Santana said

"You're the one to talk" I said

"Ha ha funny one second guys that's Brittany"

"Is the rumor true?"

"Yes Kurt and Blaine are back together" Rachel announced

Then Tina came in

"When did this happen?"

"I don't know I just got of the phone with Kurt and he left today so im guessing not very long"

"Why don't we just go on there facebook?" Brittany asked

"There back together why would they be on facebook?" Santana asked

"Yeah they are probably having a long talk about there feelings and about what they are going to do in the summer." Rachel said

"Yeah and after that they are going to frolic in rainbows!" Santana said

"I agree with Santana" Wow I can't believe I just said that

"Girls we can't attack the guys.. Yet" I said

"Yes but I demanded a full story from Kurt later"

"and you will get it Rachel" Then we all hung up im happy for Kurt those guys in my opinion were the "it couple" not Rachel and Finn who don't really count since they broke up and got back together about a million times! Poor Kurt had to deal with that being Finn's brother and Rachel's best friend.

Kurt's POV

"You know we really should be packing" I said as we were snuggling after a hour of make up make out

"Do you want to stop snugging?" Blaine asked as we watched Danny Zucko and Sandy sing "You're the one I want"

"No way!" Then I put my head on Blaine's chest signing along

**cause I need a man but my heart is set on you**

Blaine laughed

"I can so see you preforming Grease only as Danny and Rachel can be Sandy"

"You won't get jealous that I will have to kiss her"

"Of corse not! You can sing with her you can dance with her you can kiss her on a Broadway stage but she will never have you."

"No she won't do you know why? Because im already taken" then I planted a kiss on his cheek

"Say something to me in French"

"Je t'aime maintenant et toujours"

"I have no idea what that means but it sounds beautiful coming from you"

"French is the language of love Blaine"

"I know and its so romantic that you are fluent in French and Spanish"

"Thank you" Then we went back to the movie snuggling and watching a movie just like the old times only 10 times better. When the movie was over it was getting late so I went home catching up with my dad, Carole and Finn as he talked about his non stop problems with Rachel

"I don't know what I did wrong!"

"Finn you didn't do anything wrong! Rachel can be a diva who just wants attention and by the end of the week you guys will be back together making out in my room yet agin."

"Do you think so Kurt?"

"Yes Finn you guys broke up and got back together so many times you are like Fleetwood Mac."

"Thanks Kurt"

Then that night I slept dreaming of one certain golden eyed boy.


	3. Chapter 3 Facebook chat

Chapter 3: Graduation

This chapter is a Facebook chat between all the ND members I don't own anything I'm sorry I haven't been updating on my other one but I caught up in this one I will have a new chapter soon thank you bluebellswede and Sarahamanda Klaine for reviewing oh and if you hate this chapter blame my mind at 10 at night. ;)

**Blaine Anderson went from being single to into a relationship **

**20 people like this**

**Kurt Hummel went from** **being single to into a relationship **

**20 people like this**

**Mercedes Jones: **aww so glad that glad made up :)

**Kurt Hummel: **Thanks Mercedes love you :)

**Mercedes Jones: **Love you too :)

**Blaine Anderson:** I feel very left out of this love feast :(

**Sam Evans likes this **

**Kurt Hummel: **I love you Blaine you know that :) Sam no offense but you're not my type, I know you were talking about Mercedes

**Mercedes Jones and Sam Even likes this **

**Finn Hudson: **Kurt! Make me food!

**Kurt Hummel: **Why the hell would I do that?

**Finn Hudson: **Because you love me and are awesome

**Kurt Hummel**: Flattery will get you nowhere Finn

**Rachel Berry likes this**

**Noah 'Puck' Pukerman is bored as hell**

**Artie Abrams, Sam Evans, Mike Chang, Finn Hudson like this **

**Noah 'Puck' Pukerman**: **Boys night!**

**Artie Abrams, Sam Evans, Mike Chang, Finn Hudson **

**Artie Abrams**: **Blaine Anderson** and **Kurt Hummel **should join us :)

**Blaine Anderson** and **Kurt Hummel** likes this

**Blaine Anderson**: Mabey

**Brittany S. Pears is exited to graduate **

**Santana Lopez likes this**

**Kurt Hummel** has a feeling that his apartment is going to be very closturefobic this summer

**Blaine Anderson and Rachel Berry likes this**

**Santana Lopez: **I have a solution: Berry move out!

**Rachel Berry: **Santana!

**Kurt Hummel likes Santana Lopez comment **

**Rachel Berry: **Kurt!

**Kurt Hummel: **My hand slipped!

**Kurt Hummel** is surprised that he is being invited to guys night :)

**Tina Chon-Chang: **Kuuuurrrttt you said you were coming over tonight!

**Kurt Hummel: **Did I? Oops

**Brittany S. Pears**: I miss my unicorn :(

**Mercedes Jones and Quin Fabery likes this**

**Mercedes Jones** we can gossip and watch musicals

**Kurt Hummel likes this**

**Kurt Hummel**: Very tempting Cedes ;)

**Blaine Anderson: **You should go with the girls we can have boys night another night with you

**Mercedes Jones ,Quin Fabery, Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez and Tina Chon-Chang **likes this

**Santana Lopez: **It's boys night every night with you guys

**Kurt Hummel: **You say that like it's a bad thing

**Blaine Anderson likes this **

**Quinn Fabery **is giving up on boys

**Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry** **likes this **

**Kurt Hummel feels hurt :(**

**Rachel Berry: **I still love you Kurt and in dire need of a make over

**Kurt Hummel likes this**

**Santana Lopez: **Me next!

**Kurt Hummel likes this**

**Mercedes Jones: **What about me?

**Kurt Hummel feels loved again :)**

**Blaine Anderson is jealous of all the attention Kurt Hummel is getting from all the girls :( **

**Noah 'Puck' Pukerman: **Lucky basterd

**Kurt Hummel** I'm sorry Blaine *virtual kiss*

**Blaine Anderson: ** *virtual kiss back*

**Santana Lopez: **Your curtness makes me want to barf rainbows

**Brittany S. Pears: **Santana you found a leapercon?!Don't forget to take his gold

**Santana Lopez likes this**

**Kurt Hummel is wondering why he kissed Brittany **

**Brittany S. Pears**: Because you were confused and alone

**Blaine Anderson: **Kurt you kissed Brittney and didn't tell me?

**Kurt Hummel: **I thought I did im sorry baby you are a much better kisser :)

**Blaine Anderson likes this**

**Blaine Andeson: And you are much better then Rachel**

**Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones likes this **

**Kurt Hummel: **Mercedes why did you like that comment?

**Mercedes Jones: **I'm curious!

**Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Quin Fabery, Brittany S. Pears and Quinn Fabery likes this**

**Blaine Anderson is worried about how popular Kurt is with the girls**

**Kurt Hummel: **But I will always love you and no one else :)

**Blaine Anderson likes this :) **

**Kurt Hummel: Finn Hudson stop spamming me I am not going to make you food!**

**Finn Hudson: **But Kurt?! Your so good at it

**Kurt Hummel: **Fine but only to get you to shut up

**Finn Hudson feels accomplished **


	4. Chapter 4 Face bookchat II

1**Hi guys since you liked the last facebook chat here is anthor one but the next one will just be a regular chapter I don't own glee sadly**

Chapter 4: Face book Chat II

**Blaine Anderson:** Is exited for graduation

**Kurt Hummel, Brittany S. Pears, Sam Evens, Artie Abrams and Tina Cohan-Chang likes this **

**Santana Lopez: **We all know why Kurt is exited

**Kurt Hummel: **Shut up Santana Is it wrong to be exited for my boyfriend to graduate?

**Blaine Anderson likes this**

**Blaine Anderson: **Kurt will you make me cookies when we get to New York?

**Kurt Hummel: **Of corse Blaine not that night because we will probably be busy

**Santana Lopez: **WANKY!

**Kurt Hummel: **I meant with unpacking

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Sure you did

**11 people liked this**

**Kurt Hummel: **Oh god stupid teenage minds

**Blaine Anderson: **Your one to talk

**11 people liked this**

**Rachel Berry: **I thought Kurt was the most innocent out of all of us!

**Finn Hudson: **I'm so confused right now!

**Kurt Hummel: **Everyone shut up! **-_-**

**Kurt Hummel: **Packing and getting ready for the trip back to N.Y with the most awsome guy **Blaine Anderson **in a few days.

**Blaine Anderson likes this**

**Santana Lopez: **Goodget your ass back here and make me cookies!

**Kurt Hummel: **Why does everyone want me to make food!

**Mercedes Jones: **Because it's on a long list of what you are good at right next to singing, fashion, and telling people off in foreign languages.

**Finn Hudson: **Me and **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** would fail Spanish without you

**Blaine Anderson:** Your awesomeness never ceases to amaze me I love you 3 * virtual kiss*

**Kurt Hummel: **Awwww thanks guys and I love you too Blaine! 3 * virtual kiss back*

**Blaine Anderson: **There are more things that are awesome about you like your hair, your eyes, your skinny jeans(I said nothing!) your courage, and I could be here for hours :)

**Kurt Hummel likes this**

**Kurt Hummel**: love you

**Blaine Anderson: **I love you more

**Kurt Hummel: **No I love you more!

**Blaine Anderson**: I am wiling to bet my entire bow tie collection that I love you more!

**Kurt Hummel: **Ok enough! I will show you that I love you more!

**11 people like this**

**Kurt Hummel: **people like me hitting on you?

**Tina Cohan-Chang: **It's adorable!

**Blaine Anderson likes this**

**Santana Lopez: **WANKY!

**A COUPLE HOURS LATER**

**Kurt Hummel: **Awkward moment when your step brother walks in on you and your boyfriend are... doing things

**Blaine Anderson** **likes this**

**Finn Hudson: ****Kurt Hummel** and **Blaine Anderson** lock your door!

**Kurt Hummel: **Knock first

**Finn Hudson**: Oh... riiight!

**Sam Evens: **Dude you didn't knock? *facepalm*

**Brittany S. Pears: **Sam are you all right? Did you fall into Narnia?

**Sam Evens**: ?

**Kurt Hummel****: **Just say your fine

**Sam Evens: **Oh, Brittany I'm fine

**Brittany S. Pears**: That's good Lord Tumbonton said if you ever fell into Narnia you would have to fight the white witch but why don't you just throw water on her?

**Kurt Hummel: **Wrong movie Britt

**Rachel Berry:**

**Once there was a wicked witch in the lovely land of OZ**

**And a wickeder, wickeder, wickeder witch that never, ever was**

**Kurt:**

**She filled the folks in Munchkin Land with terror and with dread**

**Till one fine day from Kansas**

**Rachel Berry: A house fell on her head**

**And the coroner pronounced her:**

**Dead**

**Kurt Hummel: A house fell on her head**

**And the coroner pronounced her:**

**Dead**

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Oh my god **Rachael Berry** and **Kurt Hummel **are clones!

**Brittany S. Pears**: Are you guys going to abucte us and take us back to your leader?

**Quinn Fabary: **We are fine Brittany

**Brittany S. Pears**: How do you know? The pretty ones always die first

**Kurt Hummel: **Then **Blaine Anderson** is screwed

**Blaine Anderson**** likes this **

**Rachel Berry: **and so is **Finn Hudson **

**Finn Hudson likes this**

**Mercedes Jones wrote on Kurt Hummel's wall:**

White boy! We should hang! Haven't seen you in forever! :(

**Kurt Hummel: **YES! Haven't seen you in ever! Boyfriends and school get in the way :(

**Mercedes Jones:** Sleepover? Tonight?

**Kurt Hummel: **My place?

**Mercedes Jones: **See you then ;)

**Privite message between Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson**

**Kurt Hummel: **Sorry can't go on a date tonight sweetie Cedes asked me to have a sleepover hope u don't mind

**Blaine Anderson: **Of corse not! I'll just stay home and pack see you tomorrow and tell Mercedes I said hi

**Kurt Hummel:** Love you

**Blaine Anderson: **No I love you (and what you do to me)

**Kurt Hummel: **I learned from the best

**Blaine Anderson: **3

**Kurt Hummel: **3

**Blaine Anderson: **We are so cheesy

**Kurt Hummel: **You love it!

**Blaine Anderson:** Guilty as charged gtg :(

**Kurt Hummel: **Talk to you later love you with everything I have :)

**Blaine Anderson: **You are so romantic 3 Talk to you later love you too

**Awww they love each other :) if you guys want more facebook chats just say so in the reviews or send me a private message. **


	5. Chapter 5: Graduation

1Chapter 5: graduation

**Hi guys I know the days are mixed up but I just want to move along to there summer in New York together and I hope you all do too.**

Blaine's POV

Two days.. In two days I will be out of this town and living my life with the person I love. I was staring at the celling thinking of our future and it made me smile, sure Rachael and Santana will be there and it will be annoying but there my friends too. My phone went off and I saw there was a text message. I smiled when I looked to see it was from Kurt

_Hey baby do u want go out after school?_

I texted back

_**Blaine: **__Hell ya! You should come to Glee club this afternoon! I miss your beautiful voice _

_**Kurt: **__I sang to you yesterday _

_**Blaine: **__Wow really? Seems so long ago _

_**Kurt: **__All right I will sing I miss you ;(_

_**Blaine: **__I miss you too ;( I wish I could do this all day with you but I have to go _

_**Kurt: **__Love you! _

_**Blaine: **__Love you too!_

Those two words were all I needed to get through the day_._ Should I tell Sam? Everyone probely knows since Rachael knows. I guess I better get ready to get trampled with questions. When I got to school and as soon as I got out of my car Tina came up to me.

"Hey Blaine I didn't see you much yesterday how was your day?"

"Great actually Kurts in town and we..."

"Made out on your bed for hours"

"We did no such thing! Actually that is exactly what we did"

"That's great oh and everyone know"

"Of corse they do" I said with a sigh as I walked into the school and stopped at my locker, when it opened I put up my pictures of Kurt that I might have taken yesterday without him knowing. Then Brittney came up to me

"Hi Blaine Warbler looks like you and Kurt the Unicorn got back together"

"Yeah we did it's so great that he here and he took time out of his busy schedule to watch me graduate.

"Well he loves you that's obvious" I smiled then the bell rang as I heded to my classes I just wish today would go fast so I can get going to my date tonight.

Kurts POV

A whole day to a house by myself what to do? I was in my old room realizing how barren it looks without all the furniture and clothes not even the picture of my and Blaine at my junior prom was there it was on my dresser back in New York. I decided to wonder around the old house and just take in all the experiences that has happnded. Even though I have only lived here two years I still have memories: My dad gave me the talk.. That was one of the most awkward moment of my life, I kissed my true love in my bedroom multiple times, we had our first big fight and even though we almost did break up we made up, I still kinda miss my old house there I told my dad the biggest secret of my life and he was ok with it and it was were I had my first kiss. Me and Blaine are going to create many memories in New York with the girls and when we get our own place. The thought made m

e smile and think of things that I should not be thinking of, stupid hormones. I saw my car keys on the kitchen counter ah what the hell. I drove to my dads shop when in doubt fix a car. No one was there so I turned on some music as I got started.

A few minutes I heard a voice

"Kurt? Are you in here? I can hear Lady GaGa from my car" Then Finn came in and turned off my ipod

" Please don't turn off my music"

"Yeah yeah so I herd a rumour that you and Blaine are back together is that true? Oh and why are you fixing a car?

"One yes we are back together and two... I'm bored"

"It's about time We all wondered why you guys broke up to begin with oh and that reminds me Puck owes me 20 bucks."

"You bet on me getting back together?"

He just shrugged his shoulders

"So how's college?" I asked

"It's a huge party I had a great time then I realized I needed to actually do work"

"That's a good idea dad and Carol would kill you if they found out you failed"

"Yeah, it's good to see you again Kurt"

"You too Finn"

Then I went over and gave him a hug, I looked over at the clock I should get going to glee club

"Well I am going over to Glee Club Blaine wants me to sing a song and say hi to everyone"

"Ok tell them I said hi"

"I will"

Then I got in my car and drove to the school it's been a while since I last visited I walked to the auditorium were everyone was in the middle of a number so I just sat down in the back. Blaine seemed to notice and just smiled at me. After the song was over I clapped and everyone turrned there attention to me.

"That was great guys good job" Then Blaine came over and gave me a hug

"You came" he wisped in my ear

"I said I would"

Then Blaine took my hand and lead me on the stage

"Guys would you mind if Kurt sang a song? I want to hear how beautiful he sounds" I just blushed

Everyone got off the stage leaving me with the piano I went towards it

"Hi guys this song is for you Blaine this is kinda how I felt when I first meet you and when we started dating then I started to play.

"I love this song" I herd wispers among the girls

**Heartbeats fast**

**Colors and promises**

**How to be brave**

**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**

**But watching you stand alone**

**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**

**One step closer**

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you **

**For a thousand years**

**I love you for a thousand more**

**Time stands still**

**Beauty in all she is**

**I will be brave**

**I will not let anything take away**

**What's standing in front of me**

**Every breath**

**Every hour has come to this**

**One step closer**

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

**For a thousand years**

**I love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you **

**Time has brought your heart to me**

**I have loved you for a thousand years**

**I love you for a thousand more**

**One step closer**

**One step closer**

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

**For a thousand years**

**I love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you**

**Time has brought your heart to me**

**I have loved you for a thousand years**

**I love you for a thousand more**

Everyone clapped and Blaine came over to me

"That was beautiful and I love you"

"I love you too"

Then I planted a rare public kiss on him and he wrapped his arms around my waist and my arms went around his neck.

"And I will love you for a thousand years" I said


	6. Chapter 6: Date Night

1Chapter 6: Date Night

Blaine POV

This is my first date with Kurt since we got back together, what if I do something wrong? Just relax and don't push him to far we haven't really discased weather sex is back on the table or not. I looked in the mirror I had on a black shirt with the first few buttons undone and less gel in my hair then normal and jeans. I just know Kurt is going to wear something fabulous. Like those skinny jeans how can I not push him when he wears pants that I can stare at his perfect ass in? Gah! Snap out of it! So what if Kurt has perfect hair, eyes and when he wears a tight shirt I can see his muscles he's just another guy who is your boyfriend.. Again I smiled at that thought then I said to the air by mistake.

"You are going to go out tonight and have a awesome night and not think about Kurts ass the whole time!"

I looked around making sure nobody was around to hear me, good there wasn't I took a deep breath as I herd a knock on the door.

"Blaine? Are you ready for our date?" Kurt asked

"Coming!" I shouted as I opened the door Kurt had on a t-shirt with black skinny jeans and his hair was not done up as much in hair spray .. Wow he looks beautiful crap! I need to stop starring!

"Um sure lets go" I said

"Ok" Kurt said he seemed to snap out of his dream world as well ok I have to relive some tension. I pressed my lips softly to his and my hands went down to his waist. He kissed me back and his hands went to my neck I slowly let my hands down to his hips and Kurt let out a slight moan. Stupid Tina and Mercedes showing me videos of Kurt doing the single ladies dance and the 4 minutes song at the pep rally after school. I broke apart

"Well lets go" I said as I held out my hand and Kurt gladly took it and pressed a kiss to my check and left a little trail down to my neck stopping at my collarbone when he pulled away I whimpered wanting him to continue. Kurt whispered in my ear

"Don't worry baby that was just a sneak peak of what will happen tonight." Then we left my house and made our way to BreadSticks. Once we got seated Kurt said

"It's been a while since I ate here"

"Yeah nothing has changed"

Then Kurt picked up a bread stick

"Still same breadsticks" Then we both laughed

"So any drama at McKinley?"

"For a while but it's better now"

""Really like what?"

"Backstabbing mostly and slight love triangles"

"So the same old thing"

Yeah pretty much how did you survive it?"

"I had you"

Then I blushed

"So tell me more about the new members I didn't really get to talk to them before I left"

"Well you know Unique, there's Puck's half brother Jake who is a amazing singer and dancer, he is dating Marley she was getting picked on because her mom was part of the cafeteria staff but she's cool once you get to know her, you know Kitty she has changed she is nicer and then there is Ryder he is having a text relationship with someone and he dosn't know who."

"Oh mystery girl!"

"Yeah so tell me about New York, how's living with the girls?"

"Well um.. 90% of the time I want to rip out Rachel's vocal cords for singing at 5 in the morning and the other 10% I want to rip Santana's hair out for.. Well being Santana"

"Sounds fun!" I said sarcastically

"Yeah I am glad to be back so I can have more then a five hour sleep sometimes! But NYADA is cool and I love my job and I think Isabelle is going to love you"

"So what is new in the world of ?"

"I just went with Isabelle, Rachael and Santana to the New York City Ballet educational Programs"

"Oh My God! That must have been amazing!" Then we ordered our food and kept talking

"Yeah it was, hey I've been doing up some sketches for outfits that I was going to make to show Isabelle." Then he got out a small book and flipped threw a few pages before stopping.

"Here they are"

He put the book down in front of my face, I looked at the sketches

"Kurt these are amazing!" They were sketches for dresses but they were the best I've ever seen

"Thanks I want to make them and have Rachel and Santana model them if I'm lucky"

Then our food came and once the waiter left I reached over the counter and grabbed his hand

"She will love them and the girls in front of a camara? Please there is no way they will say no."

"Thanks" Then he smiled and we ate our food in silence holding hands under the table. Once we finshed and payed for the meal which we split since we both know it would take forever to decide who would pay we got in Kurt's car.

"Shall we go to my house for movies snuggling and more?"

I nodded and Kurt drove to his house and then parked his car in the thankfully empty garage.

We held hands as we walked up to Kurt's room. There was less things then usually but there was still the picture we took after out first date. I smiled that he would chouse that one thing to bring back with him, I chose from the stack of movies and settled on Bambi. I put it in then curled up next to Kurt

"Don't laugh when I cry when the hunters shoot his mom"

"I won't" I promised

As he said when Bambi's mom died I saw tears streming down from Kurt's face I held him closer as he cried into my shirt

"It's ok Kurt" I said

He breathed heavily then stopped crying

"Ok I'm fine"

Then we continued watching the movie and when it was over Kurt went to take it out and I laid down on his bed. Kurt came over and went on top of me capturing my lips with his and his hands went to unbuttoning my shirt. My shirt fell to the floor and his feel soon after I started kissing his neck and went down to his hips.

"God I love you"

"I love you too"

Then I started to undo his pants and then kissed his lips again

"Kurt you smell so good" I nudged my head against his neck

"You smell pretty good yourself"

Then he started undoing my pants as he continued his neck sucking were he left off.

We laid in Kurt's bed naked Kurt snuggled up to my chest (which may or may not have hickeys all over it)

"I love you" but it came out as

"I wuv you"

I just laughed

"I wuv you too" Then we fell asleep listening to each others breath.


	7. Chapter 7: Nightmare

Chapter 7: Nightmare

**Title pretty much says it all Kurt has a nightmare and Blaine calms him down as he opens up about his mom Happy Mother's day everyone sorry it's short next chapter will be longer**

Kurt's POV

"_Kurt run and don't look back"_

_I followed my mothers instructions and ran wait.. I had hooves wait a miniate where am I? Then I herd a gunshot. I knew what happened I've seen this movie enough times. Then I herd a voice _

"_Great job genius! She's dead and it's all your fault!" Then there was a second voice _

"_Great job Lady boy!" _

_The voices sounded like Sebastian and Karofsky _

"_It's not my fault!" I shouted back to the air_

"_Yes it is think about it if you hadn't ran faster then her then she would still be alive" _

_They was right she's dead and it's all my fault._

"_It's all my fault.." _

_It's all my fault.." _

"_It's all my..._

"Kurt! Wake up Kurt!"

I bolted up in bed Blaine next to me

"Are you all right?" He asked

"Yeah im fine"

"Really? You have been mumbling "It's all my fault" for 3 minutes now"

"Oh right that don't worry about it's just a nightmare"

"Do you want to talk about it" Great our first night together in the same bed and I ruined it

"No not really just go back to sleep I don't want to ruin this night more then I already have"

"Kurt you did not ruin this night! So if you had a nightmare it happens! Now im going to ask you again do you want to talk about it?"

I sighed

"I was in the movie and my mom told me to run and I did then I herd the gunshot" I felt tears down my eyes and started to sniffle as I keep them back to say the rest

"Then I heard Sebastian and Karofsky's voices they were telling me that its all my fault and I started to believe it" I couldn't hold the tears back anymore I burst out crying Blaine took my head and let it rest on his chest.

"It's all right love it was just a nightmare"

"'I just really miss my mom I have always missed her and I don't think im going to stop and I don't know how im going to handle myself in a few days"

"Why what it is going on then?"

I hesitated then lifted my head up from Blaine's chest

"It's her birthday"

"Kurt im so sorry"

"It's ok im glad I can talk to you about this Santana and Rachael wouldn't understand even if they don't see their mothers on a daily basis they can still talk to them and Shelby even lives in New York. They don't understand what its like to not have a parent."

"Then tell me let it all out and make me understand and tell that to them"

"Well it's because of my mom that I started everything" I stood up wiping away my tears feeling a little better

"When I was little and we sat down to watch movies my mom would always pick a musical just so I can sing along and when my mom was picking out outfits I was always with her watching her and she enrolled me in ballet."

"So that's why you love Broadway musicals so much and to sing and dance is because of her?" Blaine asked

"Yeah you probably think it's stupid"

"NO! God no Kurt I think that its sweet"

"Really?"

"Yeah" Then he put his hand on my face

"It's wonderful that you would do that to keep her memories alive"

"I'm glad you would think so you would love her"

Then I layed back down

"Blaine on her anniversery I know we are in New York but can we mabey come back to visit her grave with my dad?"

"Of corse swettie"

"Thank you" Then I put my head on his chest

"I love you" I said

"I love you too"

"Until my dying day"

"Until my dying day Kurt I promise"


	8. Chapter 8 Sharing

1Chapter 8: Sharing

Blaine's POV

I woke up with Kurt's head on my chest he looked so adorable when he slept. Yes I creep my boyfriend when he sleeps is that a crime? The events from last night came rushing back to me I sighed all the things Kurt has to go through. I'm surprised he hasn't gone crazy yet then I herd Kurt mumble in his sleep

" No Blaine that shirt doesn't match those pants"

I laughed not wanting to interrupt his dream then Kurt's eyes opened they were blue today my favourite

"Good morning" I said

"Good morning"

"Did I interrupt your dream?"

"No how did you know I was dreaming?"

"You were talking in your sleep"

"Oh god! What did I say?"

"Nothing to big just apparently the shirt I was wearing didn't match the pants" Then we both laughed then I said

"I'm going to get in the shower"

"Ok.. Can I join you" Kurt asked and I could see him blushing

"Or I could just stay here I don't want to make things to awkward"

"Yes you can join me now lets go preserve water together" I said as I stood up and grabbed Kurt's hand and we walked over to the shower and we both stepped in. I turned on the water and pulled Kurt closer as the water ran on both of us. I looked at Kurt how the water ran down his perfect body and how the droplets ran of his hair that was hovering over his head. He looked beautiful.

"What is it?" Kurt asked as I stood there admiring him

"Nothing it's just that your beautiful" then I saw Kurt blush

"Your beautiful too" he said as my curls were hanging over my head

Then we shared a passionate kiss, I took my shampoo and put some on Kurts head gently rubbing it and he doing the same to me. Then I took the shop and rubbed some in my hands then spreading it over Kurt's body I herd Kurt moan a couple of times. Then it was his turn as he started at my shoulders then down my chest then over to my back then down my legs. After we were done Kurt got two towels that we wrapped around our waists we walked back to his room.

"That was amazing" Kurt said as he went over to his closet

"Yeah it was" Then I started kissing his neck as Kurt picked out his outfit for the day then after he put his clothes on the bed he looked at me and hummed

"Now for you"

"Kurt I'm perfectly fine wearing the clothes I wore yesterday"

"Well im not"

then he went back to his closest whispering to himself then got out a shirt and pants and handed them to me

"Here"

"Thee Kurt Hummel is letting me wear his clothes? Im flattered" Then we both got changed and I looked in Kurt's mirror admitting I did look pretty good but Kurt still looked sexy as hell without even trying.

"Now for breakfast"

Then Kurt grabbed my hand and took me downstairs were Finn was there

"Hi Finn how did you sleep?" I asked

"Better if it wasn't for you too"

"Sorry" I said

"It's ok you guys are back together and you miss each other I understand"

"Of corse you do you go through it every week" Kurt whispered as he made pancakes

"Shut up!" Finn said as he tried to throw a napkin then realized that napkins don't go very far when you throw them. Then I walked up by Kurt and put my hands on his hips, my head went on his neck.

"Hello" he said

"Hello did you know that I find your hip flexibility very hot?" I whispered

"Really?"

"Um hum Tina and Brittany showed me your performance of the single ladies dance and your duet with Mercedes"

"Oh god they were embarrassing"

"I didn't find them embarrassing I was very turned on"

Then Kurt blushed as he resumed making pancakes then when they were done we set the table and put a plate down for Finn

"Kurt you forgot the knife"

Then Kurt got out a knife and twirled it around in his hand as he walked over and laded it down on the table

"How the hell...?" Me and Finn asked

"When did you learn how to do that?" I asked as Kurt sat down

"A little while ago" he said like it was nothing

"Dude that was so ninja!" Finn said

"Um.. Thanks?" Kurt asked as he started to eat his pancake

We all ate in silence still dazed by Kurt's ninja move then we left to go to school

"Only today then you will be graduating" Kurt said as we walked down the hall

"Yeah" I said as we reached my locker

"More sad then happy I am going to miss everyone"

"Yeah but you will be coming to New York with me"

"That's going to be fun" Then I smiled and the bell rang I waved to Kurt as he left the school, I went to the first class nothing much went on today just saying goodbyes and getting the last things out of the lockers. I went to Glee club and everyone was already there and I sat down then Mr. Schue came in

"All right guys this is our last time together and for some of you this is our last time together forever now I want you to go on and do great things because what you guys became was a family."

Then we all sang for the last time as a group after the bell rang we all cheered and ran out of the school I did it now all I need to do is get through the ceremony and then me and Kurt are off to New York I told Kurt I wanted to spend the night with my parents he completely understood as he did the same. We spent the night watching movies and my parents how much I've grown up and how proud they are of me and how they are sorry for taking a while to accept me. It meant a lot to me and I am going to miss them when I leave. I layed in my empty bed not used to it as last night my sleeping arraignments were elsewhere and I had much more company. Just then my phone went off on the lock screen was a text from Kurt I smiled

_Miss you my bed seems bigger then it did last night_

I texted back

_:( Miss you too can't wait until tomorrow_

_Same good night I love you my baby penguin_

_I love you too ;)_

The next morning we all went to the gym for the graduation seeing all my friends in caps and gowns it finally hit me im leaving to start a new life with Kurt. When Principal Figgins started to call up names for diplomas my legs started shaking.

"Blaine Anderson"

I stood up and shook his hand and looked to my parents who were clapping and taking pictures as well as Kurt and his family. When Tina and Sam went up I clapped for them and they sat down next to me after the last person got there diploma we all left and tossed our caps up in the air. I went over to my parents and hugged them as well as my friends then I looked over to Kurt doing the same thing then after a few hours we got in my car which already had my luggage in

"We don't have to do this Blaine"

"No I want to! I want to go to New York and start a life together"

"Ok you just looked like you are sad to leave"

"Kurt im going to miss my friends and family but I want to be with you"

Then I saw tears rolling down his eyes

"That's the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me I love you"

"I love you too"

Then I reached out and hugged him

"Ok now lets get going"

"Ok" then he started the car and we waved goodbye to everyone we know" When we got to the airport and the pain rush to our plane we made it and when we sat down in our seats Kurt said

"No going back now"

"I wouldn't think twice about it" then Kurt got out his ipod and shared his headphones with me

"Kurt you need more top 40 songs"

"Blaine you are going to be living with Rachel Berry trust me you will need to know these songs more"

I laughed

"Ok your right as always"

For the ride we were on Kurt's ipod and our phones then when the plane lannded we got out our stuff and left the plane

"Let me be the first to welcome you to New York"

"Thanks now I can see what makes this place so awsome"

"Not today sadly its to late"

Then we got in Kurt's car

"I missed you baby"

"I missed you too" I said sarcaisly

"ha ha so funny!"

Then we drove and Kurt was pointing out stuff

"That's the coffee shop, Oh Tiffanys!" then after a while Kurt said

"That's NYADA and up there is "

"Wow" was all I could say

"Yeah wow tomorrow we are going to time square"

"Ok and can I see were you work?"

"Ok" then we reached a apartment

"Well we are here" then Kurt got out and walked around and opened my door

"Thank you sir"

"Your welcome" then he kissed me quickly on the lips getting smiles from other people then took my hand

"ready?"

I nodded as we walked in the apartment

"Oh yeah the girls are out for a bit they will be back soon so I will give you a private tour"

"That's perfect" I said

**Oh my god I've been so busy lately I have had no time for this im sorry but in celbration of Chris Colfers 23 birthday I dectied to upload this and I have anthor chapter that I already wrote for you guys as well.**


	9. Chapter 9: can't catch a break

**Ha! Two chapters in day I hope you guys like it sorry it's short but adoruble **

Kurt's POV

"And this is the kitchen" I said as I was showing Blaine the apartment

"It's better in real live then on a computer screen" he said as he was observing the place

"Yeah well we had some renovations done since then come on I need to show you the best part" I said as I dragged Blaine by his hand to my bedroom

"So do you like it?" I asked

"Yes its very... you" he said as he looked over at my Broadway shrine

"I am so capital G gay" then I went over to Blaine

"Do you know what I like most about it?" I whispered in his ear

"No what?" He asked innocently

"You in my bedroom and more importantly on my bed"

"I like that idea too and for the record if you weren't gay then this would be extermly awkward"

Then I got on my side of the bed and patted the other side signalling him to come over when he laied down our lips meet and I deepened the kiss as he rolled on top of me. I went to undo the buttons him doing the same with me and then our shirts fell on the ground Blaine started to suck on my neck right were I like it and a slight moan escaped my lips. I just wanted to stay with him forever but my fantasy was intrupeted when I herd

"Boys! I'm home!"

Dam you Rachel Berry

I gronded in protest

"We cant catch a break can we?"I asked as I sat up

"Mabey next time" Blaine replied as he got on his shirt and left the room

**Stupid Rachel being a cock block! **


	10. Chapter 10 Party

**Ok I had writers block for this story but I'm back again**.

Chapter 10 Party:

I walked out of the room with Blaine behind me

"WHAT?" I practically screamed at Rachel

"I brought some food and I thought it would be nice to have a party to welcome Blaine"

Then Santana came in greeeeaaaaattttt so much for being alone

"Hi Lady Hummel, hi hobbit"

"Nice to see you too Santana" Blaine said

"So now do we have to listen to you two make out for the rest of the night?"

"No because I have a fun party planned"

We all groaned and Santana went in the kitchen

"It's going to be fun guys! Kurt you can give me a make over and we can play Broadway charades."

I looked at her

"Rachel as fun as that sounds..."

"Great! I will get the suff ready." Then she walked away and I groaned I looked at Blaine

"I had a whole plan for us and everything" he stroked my face

"It's ok sweetie we have the whole summer" I smiled at him then Santana came back... with bottles of beer in her hand

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" I screamed

"Hey if this is a party then we are drinking and that includes you" then she handed us all a beer and I took a sip why not. This was going to be fun

**1 hour later**

Ok I'm drunk we were all dancing to music blasting from Santana's ipod since she said mine and Rachel's were full of show tones and Blaine's was filled with Top 40 songs.

"Who wants to play truth or dare?" Blaine screamed and we all agreed and sat in a circle

"Santana truth or dare? Blaine asked

"Dare" she said

"I dare you to go in Rachel's closet and put on one shirt of hers"

"Fine" then she got up and went over and came back out with a reindeer sweater on we all laughed and I took a picture of it

"Ok can I go change now?" She begged

"Yeah go ahead" Blaine said and she ran back in to change then came back and looked at me

"Truth or dare"

"Dare" oh great what is she going to make me do

"Let us mess up your hair"

"No! Noone can touch my hair"

"What about me?" Blaine asked

"Your special"

"Thank you Kurtie your special too"

"Ok look you either do it or I dare you to take off your shirt" Santana said

"Fine"

Then the girls plus Blaine started touching my hair I'm not sure if it is the achool but I didn't seem to care that much

"Its so soft!" Rachel said

"What do you put in it?" Santana asked

"The products in the bathroom, now are you all done?" I asked then they took their hands off my hair then I faced Blaine.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Who was your first crush"

"Harry Potter" Then we all laughed

"Ok this is getting boring lets play spin the bottle" Santana said then she got a empty bottle and put it in the centner she spun it and it landed on... me oh shit.

" Ready Hummel?"

"Bring it" I said as I leaned in to her and out lips smashed together I felt her hands tangle up in my hair and we leaned back my tongue in her mouth and her in mine. I broke the kiss and started to suck on her neck, then Blaine came in.

"OK that's enough now"

We broke apart and sat up and Blaine didn't look happy

"I wanted to kiss Kurt"

then he frowned and I just rolled my eyes and placed my lips on his, we leaned back on the floor our lips never leaving each other and his hands went to my hips and started to crawl up my shirt and I did the same thing.

" All right well I am going to go and leave you two alone"

Rachel said and Santana followed behind her I could hear Rachel say to Santana

"Nice hickey"

"Oh shut up Berry"

I didn't hear much after that because I was more focussed that Baines lips left mine and were now on my neck sucking it.

"Jealous much?" I asked

"Mabe" he replied then went back to sucking my neck and his hands went under my shirt again

"Want to continue were we left off before we where so rudely intrupeted?" Blaine whispered in my ear. I just grabbed his hand and ran to my bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11: The next morning

Chapter 11: The next morning

**A/N:I'm back!... again!**

Kurt's POV:

I woke up with a headache and it feels like drums are being pounded in my head.. Lovely I groaned and put my pillow above my head as I hared Rachel in the kitchen singing. I herd a moan from the body next to me

"Why does Rachel have to be so loud?" Blaine asked

"I don't know and right now I want her to shut up" I mumbled under my pillow then I felt hands underneath the pillow trying to remove it from my head

"No Blaine my pillow" I protested as I turned around my pillow on the back of my head

"But I want to see your face" then I faced him for a second then faced back

"Happy?" I asked

"Nope" he replied as he put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer then I sighed and faced him.

"There that's the beautiful face I know and love"

"Morning to you to" I replied

"Why are you so grouchy? You spent the night making out with Santana Lopez"

"Payback" I replied and Blaine rolled his eyes at me reminding him of the last Rachel Berry party

"Please don't tell anyone about last night the guys will never shut up about it for as long as I live." Blaine laughed and said

"Sure" then we got up and got dressed then went out to Rachel in the kitchen

"Morning boys! I have to say last night was fun and I even took pictures of Kurt and Santana on the floor"

"YOU WHAT!" I screamed as she held out her phone I grabbed it and through her pictures and all the pictures of us dancing and me kissing Santana was there

"Yeah I wanted to let everyone know what a good time we had last night so I sent everyone we know the pictures." Then she smiled at me and I just sat down as I gave her back her phone.

"That's it I am forever going to remember as the night I got drunk and made out with Santana Lopez of all people!" Then Blaine sat down by me rubbing my back in support then Santana came out

"Can you guys keep the voice down unlike some of us I would like to not be awake at 6 in the morning!"

"Oh guess what Santana Rachel sent everyone pictures of us to everyone we know!"

"You did what!" Then Santana started chasing Rachel around the apartment demanding her phone.

"So what do you want to do?" Blaine asked

"Well I want to go back to bed with my boyfriend, sleep, then get up, eat breakfast and take said boyfriend on a tour of New York."

"Sounds good to me then we come back and snuggle while watching a movie" Blaine added

"I like that" then we held hands and headed back to my.. Our bedroom leaving the girls to argue.

A few hours later we both got up then got dressed and went out in the kitchen passing Santana's room seeing her asleep and Rachel gone probably out with a friend. I prepared us both pancakes and as we both sat down Santana came out

"I smelled pancakes"

"Get your own" I replied

"Fine but just so you know I happen to posses a certain video of you from sophomore year with Brit and Tina that I think your boyfriend would be happy to see"

"You won't your lying"

"I would then she took out a disc labelled "Kurt dancing to single ladies" I got up and started to make her pancakes

"Kurt is it really that bad?" Blaine asked

"Yes" I blushed

"Your overexacterating let my see it!"

"No!" I shouted then Blaine gout out of his chair and got down on his knees

"Please Kurtie pretty please with tickets to Wicked on top"

"Fine" I said

Then Santana got her laptop and put in the disk and started to play the video when it started playing the memories of me during that year went through my mind when the video was over Blaine had his mouth open staring at the black screen

"Make fun all you want" I said waiting for the humiliation

"That.. Was... So... Fucking.. Sexy!"

Then he ran over to me and crushed his lips to mine and I kissed back his hands went on my hips his hands trailing up and down then we broke apart and Santana looked pleased as she ate her pancake. Then we sat down to join her

"So how did you learn the dance? Santana asked


End file.
